


Ар брют

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Idiot [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, relationship with sick man, the end of the first arc AU, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лайт приобщает то, что осталось от L, к искусству.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ар брют

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение "Идиота", написанное в подарок [**Персе**](http://cankanorey.diary.ru/). У нас своя атмосфера (*фэйспалм*)

_Ар брют (фр. Art Brut — грубое искусство) — термин, введенный французским художником Жаном Дюбюффе для описания собранной им коллекции произведений искусства, созданных непрофессиональными мастерами-маргиналами. Термином часто обозначается художественное творчество душевнобольных._

− Лайт, мы за тебя волнуемся, − голос его матери, звучащий из трубки, одновременно вкрадчивый и умоляющий.

− Отчего же? – интересуется Лайт, добавив в голос чуть больше оптимизма. Не слишком много − чтобы не выглядело, будто он изо всех сил бодрится.

− С тех пор, как… − мать замолкает. Берет паузу. Ищет слова. Хочет быть осторожной, но всегда проваливается на этом этапе. – С тех пор, как ты взвалил на себя опеку над… − «этим слабоумным» −… Рюдзаки, ты совсем отдалился от мира. Только работа и дом. Видишься с нами так редко…

Лайт вздыхает. Чуть слышно, но не совсем незаметно. Так нужно.

Пока он прижимает плечом трубку к уху, его руки летают над кухонным столом.

− Ничего я не «взвалил на себя», мам. Рюдзаки – мой друг. Мне в радость ухаживать за ним. Так я уверен, что с ним все будет хорошо.

− Но ты так молод… У тебя совсем не остается времени ни на что другое! А девушки… Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

Девушка должна сойти за веский аргумент. Недостаток секса и пониженный уровень окситоцина вызывает у большинства людей депрессию.

− Да, мам. С Мурасаки-сан. Она научный сотрудник в университете. Занимается океанологией.

Он почти видит, как мать улыбается на другом конце трубки. Ей не нравилась Миса (она никому не нравилась, кроме самой себя, может быть, и целой когорты богов смерти, околдованных ее безвкусными нарядами и отсутствием стиля), но она была бы согласна и на нее – лишь бы в жизни Лайта было что-то кроме чудовищного молодого человека, который и будучи «в своем уме» вызывал у большинства чувство отторжения и неловкости.

− Это прекрасно, Лайт. Ты мог бы как-нибудь привести ее к нам на ужин, мы будем рады познакомиться с ней… Как насчет следующей субботы?

Лайт смеется, и его смех совсем не кажется вынужденным. Ему почти весело.

− Ох, мам, боюсь, еще рановато для такого! Это выглядит слишком серьезным шагом. Не хочу напугать ее раньше времени.

− Тогда приходи один! Я приготовлю твой любимый тяхан (1) с курицей…

Лайт кривится, но тут же заставляет себя улыбнуться. Даже телефонные собеседники очень чувствительны к выражению лица; от него зависят эмоции, которые он транслирует в пространство.  
Если задуматься, теория коммуникации так проста.

− Мы уже об этом говорили, мам. Я не могу оставить Рюдзаки дома надолго.

Его мать притихает. Эту стену она не смогла проломить – и, естественно, никогда не сможет. Лайт знает все ее ничтожные аргументы наперед: «Найми сиделку», «Ему нужен специальный уход», «Лучше бы его оставили в клинике», «Ему не место в твоей жизни». Она и не подозревает, что именно здесь L самое место. Только находясь рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, Лайт может быть уверен, что L безопасен для него и его планов.

− Тогда… Приходите вдвоем. Возьми Рюдзаки с собой. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, − кажется, его мать в отчаянии. Раньше она не решалась на крайние меры. – Я так давно тебя не видела, дорогой.

Этот разговор уже начал порядком раздражать Лайта, но впереди последний рывок.

− Я тоже скучаю, мам. Я… мы постараемся. Все будет зависеть от его состояния, понимаешь? Я ничего не могу обещать.

Состояние L стабильно уже на протяжении года. 

− Конечно, дорогой. Одевайтесь потеплее, сейчас многие болеют…

Лайт отключается и громко говорит в сторону соседней комнаты:

− Ты слышал, Рюдзаки? Нужно одеваться теплее.

За стеной слышится шевеление. Если повезет, L придет на голос. Или на запах еды. Лайт ждет его пару минут, а потом откладывает нож и выходит из кухни.

Рюдзаки сидит на полу в гостиной и с крайне сосредоточенным видом пытается стянуть левой ногой, уже босой, носок с правой. Снятый носок он сжимает в руке как трофей. L настолько поглощен своим занятием, что не обращает никакого внимания на Лайта. Только когда и второй носок наконец сползает, он поднимает голову и смотрит на своего опекуна. Или куда-то в его сторону. Или вверх.

Дьявол его разберет.

− Чем занимаешься? – интересуется Лайт, контролируя свой тон как можно тщательней. С одной стороны, его бесит постоянное противостояние с L на тему носков – да, он прекрасно осведомлен, что это чудовище их ненавидит, но разве это не отличный повод натянуть их на него насильно? Другой отличный повод – вероятность того, что L простудится. Когда L болеет, Лайт вынужден брать отгулы. В последний раз, когда Рюдзаки где-то подхватил грипп (наверно, от детей, возле которых он вечно отирается на детской площадке – пока родители не увидят, что рядом с их драгоценными чадами болтается какой-то умственно отсталый с безумными глазами. Пару раз Лайту приходилось объяснять им, что L и мухи не обидит, просто дети и их невероятная подвижность его гипнотизируют. Как падающие листья или текущая вода, или автоматы, выплевывающие жвачку), у него не было аппетита, зато температура поднялась так сильно, что он стащил с себя всю одежду и заполз под кровать. Наверно, на полу было прохладней. Лайт целую ночь только и делал, что обтирал L влажной губкой, поил подогретым соком с лимоном и читал ему вслух про единую теорию поля, чтобы тот поспал хоть немного.

L приоткрывает рот и протягивает Лайту скомканный носок.

− Спасибо, − говорит Лайт.

L смотрит на него с вечным удивлением, но будто бы радостно. Он избавился от носков, и его тупая бессмысленная жизнь вновь прекрасна. Лайт запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Мягкие.

− Готов ужинать, Рюдзаки? – спрашивает Лайт риторически. Он и сам не знает, какого черта делает это, снова и снова, будто прощупывает почву на болоте железным прутом в постоянном ожидании того, что снизу окажется топь. Изначально все эти нелепые вопросы – «Вкусно, Рюдзаки?», «Вода не слишком горячая?», «Тебе нравится, Рюдзаки, да?» − нужны были, чтобы отследить момент, когда мозг L немыслимым образом восстановится и заставит своего владельца как-то отреагировать. Время шло, L все так же оставался полнейшим дебилом, но вопросы-идентификаторы намертво въелись в жизнь Лайта. Он и сам упустил тот момент, когда стал задавать их просто так, потому что мог. Это придавало всей их совместной жизни оттенок нормальности. Обычные люди ведь так и живут со своими подопечными.

− Я мог бы посадить тебя на цепь, − зачем-то говорит Лайт вслух. – Купить тебе симпатичный ошейник. Кормить тебя из миски на полу. Ты сдох бы через неделю, потому что не смог бы сообразить, как оттуда есть… Или нет.

L шевелит пальцами ног. Он полностью поглощен этим занятием, и ему нет дела до своей возможной, но так и не свершившейся судьбы. Лайт вздыхает.

− Ладно, пойдем на кухню, − говорит он и, наклонившись, берет Рюдзаки за руку, тянет наверх. Тот позволяет поднять себя с пола, но как-то слишком апатично – наверно, хотел еще немного посидеть, празднуя победу над ненавистными носками. – Сегодня на ужин кацудон (2).

L никак на это не реагирует. Очевидно, хочет подчеркнуть тот факт, что для него это равносильно поеданию бумаги.

Лайт едва заметно усмехается. Ну, допустим, в порядке эксперимента…

− Если съешь все, получишь пудинг на десерт.

L запихивает согнутый указательный палец в рот и таращится на Лайта будто бы недоверчиво.  
− Совершенно точно, пудинг, − заверяет его Лайт. – Я когда-нибудь тебе врал?

Вообще-то, он врет ему постоянно – как и всем остальным, всегда, − но сейчас речь не об этом. L хлопает глазами, вытаскивает обслюнявленный палец изо рта. Следом за ним показывается язык, розовый и влажный. Рюдзаки высовывает его так сильно, как может, и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, предпринимает попытку засунуть Лайту в ухо.

Лайта едва не подкидывает. Во-первых, это очень мокро и щекотно. Во-вторых, сейчас время ужина. Ужина, а не очередного акта нелепого секса.

− Что это? – любопытствует Лайт насмешливо. – Пытаешься меня подкупить? Можешь не стараться, никакого пудинга до основной еды.

Потом Лайт накрывает на стол. L забирается на стул, упирается подбородком в колени и вновь шевелит пальцами на ногах, очень внимательно наблюдая за их движениями.

− Эй, − окликает его Лайт. Потом ставит возле него тарелку, сбоку от нее кладет приборы. Западные. У них тут почти что Англия. – Попробуешь сегодня есть сам?

Рюдзаки выгибает шею под неестественным углом, склонив голову набок, и пристально смотрит на него одним огромным глазом. Зрачок такой черный, будто поглощает свет.

− Давай, попробуй, − советует Лайт. – Ты совсем обленился.

Боже, зачем он это делает? Хочет посмотреть, как бывшая звезда мировой криминалистики закидает всю его кухню рисом и перепачкается в жире? А ведь это, несомненно, то, что их ждет. Лайту не нужно даже обладать неповторимо-высоким коэффициентом интеллекта, чтобы сообразить, что остаток вечера он будет загружать вещи L в стиральную машину и отмывать его самого, пока тот безучастно сидит в ванне, а потом еще и драить кухню, в которой везде – везде! – будет рис и жареное мясо, и все то, что L скинет на пол.

Игнорируя слова опекуна, Рюдзаки наклоняет голову на другой бок и таращится на Лайта уже другим глазом.

− Ты слишком своевольный, − Лайт поджимает губы. – Ну ладно. Будь по-твоему.

Потом они едят. Одной вилкой на двоих. Это негигиенично, но Лайт бы сошел с ума всякий раз менять приборы перед тем, как запихнуть новую порцию еды в рот L. Тот ковыряет пальцем угол стола и равнодушно пережевывает. С таким же успехом его можно было бы кормить опилками. Взгляд L плавает по кухне, ни на чем не задерживаясь дольше секунды.

− Мама приглашает нас на обед, − начинает Лайт, которому тишина давит на мозг. – Вообще-то, она приглашала меня с моей девушкой, но ты тоже подойдешь.

Рюдзаки отворачивается от очередной вилки, нагруженной рисом и кусочком свинины, и шевелит губами.

Лайт качает головой.

− Мог бы сразу сказать, что хочешь пить.

L умудряется сделать вид, что эти слова обращены не ему. Он отворачивается и смотрит в окно, по-прежнему двигая ртом, будто персонаж в телевизоре с выключенным звуком. В конце концов ему наливают сока, и он самостоятельно пьет его, очень крепко держа свою чашку двумя руками. 

− Ты попросту сведешь мою мать с ума, − замечает Лайт отстраненно, наблюдая, как пролившийся сок капает с подбородка L на стол. – Она убеждена, что все вот это, − он обводит кухню красноречивым взглядом, − ужасно меня тяготит, а я не признаюсь. Но где я еще увижу такой цирк?..

Рюдзаки протягивает ему пустую чашку.

Лайт хмыкает и забирает ее.

− Еще?

L ожидаемо молчит.

− Ну, как пожелаешь. Еще один подход в попытке заслужить десерт?

Еду – обе порции – приходится разогреть. Они ужинают еще примерно двадцать минут, прежде чем Рюдзаки наконец получает свой пудинг и ложку.

− Давай, − поощрительно говорит Лайт и уже не может сдержаться. Он и так все время себя контролирует. – Можешь испачкать тут все. Сделай это грязно.

Пожалуй, даже будучи в добром здравии, L не оценил бы шутки – самый асексуальный человек из всех, кого Лайту приходилось встречать за жизнь. Теперь он скорее похож на копию себя-прежнего, эдакая версия 2.0 после неудачной (хотя с этим пунктом можно поспорить) перепрошивки. Ни следа способности воспринимать юмор или самостоятельно себя обслуживать. Никаких тошнотворных вычислений вероятностей с точностью до десятых. От нелюбви к носкам и оральной фиксации избавиться так и не получилось, но с первой можно мириться, а вторая уже не кажется Лайту такой уж страшной. Он почти готов признать, что, при виде того, как L растягивает испачканными в шоколаде пальцами широкий бледный рот, он только на двенадцать процентов испытывает отвращение, а все остальные восемьдесят восемь отведены возбуждению и совсем уж нездоровой экзальтации от мыслей о кое-чем другом, что можно растягивать пальцами.

Так. Никак процентов, серьезно.

Между тем, Рюдзаки роняет ложку и переворачивает пудинг на себя. Что ж, это хорошо, нет, это просто прекрасно. Лайт в очередной раз убеждается, что угрозы нет. Ему нравится, когда его теория подтверждается новыми доказательствами.

L низвержен. L в его власти. L не отличит синус от косинуса.

L с чем-то похожим на недоумение тыкает пальцами в дрожащую гору пудинга, возлежащую на его впалом животе, а после зачерпывает немного и размазывает по столу.

− Куплю тебе что-нибудь для рисования, − неожиданно решает Лайт.

Вполне возможно, звезда мировой криминалистики, вышедший на пенсию задолго до срока, мог бы преуспеть в абстрактном экспрессионизме.

L берет рукой еще немного студенистой массы и позволяет ей упасть на пол с тихим влажным «шмяк».

− … или нет, − бормочет Лайт себе под нос и одет за шваброй.

*** *** ***

Они ложатся спать пораньше – на следующий день у Лайта запланировано много дел. L возится у него под боком, пытаясь устроиться наилучшим образом. Лежащий с закрытыми глазами Лайт слышит тихие причмокивания – L в очередной раз начинает бесшумно «разговаривать». На самом деле, он просто шевелит губами (те разлепляются с влажным звуком), очень редко когда ему удается выдохнуть настоящие «а» или «м».

− И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? – спрашивает Лайт, засыпая. С каждым новым словом его голос становится все неразборчивей. Лайт полностью расслаблен, ему кажется, что прежние молекулярные связи в его теле рушатся, он превращается в воду и протекает сквозь матрас…

− Думаю, что ты – садист и убийца, возомнивший себя богом, − отвечает ему голос, обертоны которого он почти забыл.

Лайт рывком садится, немедленно покрываясь мурашками. В квартире прохладно, он – в холодном поту. Собственная кожа кажется восковой, надавишь пальцем и останется вмятина. Комнату заполняет сизая дымка, в которой нет ни одной четкой линии, ни одного острого угла. Солнце еще не встало, но подступающий рассвет похож на висящую в воздухе взвесь. 

Взгляд Лайта опускается на соседнюю половину кровати – туда, где спит L... Должен спать L. Но его нет.

Лайту кажется, что нельзя пережить более сильный стресс. Ему кажется, что его унесло в космос, где он терпит чудовищные перегрузки, – но нет, на самом деле, он все еще здесь, в своей квартире, в спальне, из которой исчез тот, кто всегда, каждую чертову минуту своей жизни должен быть на виду, под строжайшим контролем. Приснившийся Лайту кошмар, который только начал размываться (Лайт едва помнит тот голос, его интонации… с чего он взял, что это голос L?), вдруг кристаллизируется, собираясь обратно, замороженный мятущимся сознанием. L пришел в себя, в себя-прежнего? Мог L прийти в себя?..

Лайт не помнит, как вскочил с постели. Он просто видит свои ноги, которые несут его вперед и вперед, дальше, к знанию, к правде. Он забегает в гостиную (пусто), на кухню (пусто)… Его сердце, всегда спокойно, равнодушно толкавшее кровь по сосудам, заходится бесконечной пулеметной очередью, в глазах темнеет, мир начинает сжиматься, грозясь превратиться в точку.

Чертов разумный L вернулся, L…

L лежит в прихожей, прижавшись тощей задницей к входной двери. Он, несомненно, спит – рот безвольно приоткрыт, по подбородку стекает слюна. Этого почти не разглядеть за костлявыми коленями L, в которые он едва ли не утыкается носом, за сложенными перед лицом тонкими руками (спящий L будто пытается защититься от чего-то, а может, просто мечтает превратиться в куколку и, спустя время, выбраться из своего кокона прекрасной бабочкой с красивыми новыми мозгами), но Лайт все равно замечает. Все выглядит так, будто L упрямо ждал чьего-то возвращения, пока наконец не отключился… Но это квартира Лайта, а сам Лайт – дома.

− Какого черта?.. – орут Лайт и его замешательство, и весь тот ужас, что он испытывал минуту назад. – Какого дьявола, я тебя спрашиваю?.. 

L просыпается – кто угодно проснулся бы. Он выгибает шею, недоуменно приподнимая голову, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но тут же распахивает глаза в ужасе. Его лицо искажается, становясь не только странным, но и некрасивым, из широкого тонкогубого рта вырывается придушенный полувздох-полувзвизг. Лайт почти ненавидит его в эту минуту. Этот недоумок даже не представляет, что Лайту пришлось пережить, и никогда не представит. Какие-то жалкие мыслительные потуги и странная блажь выгнали его из постели и заставили приползти сюда, к выходу из дома, но, черт побери…

Лайту хочется встряхнуть L что есть силы. Хочется хорошенько приложить его пустой башкой об дверь, но это сделает все только хуже.

Он и так достаточно его напугал.

Лайт распрямляется, делает шаг назад, принимая как можно более равнодушный вид, хотя все внутри него клокочет (непривычное, изматывающее чувство). L вновь верещит – на этот раз по-другому, жалостно, − ползет к Лайту, хватается за его штанины, словно боится потерять. Это отвратительно, гадко, но что-то щемит у Лайта внутри, и это пугает его, возможно, даже больше, чем прочие события этого безумного утра. Это чувство – намек на скрытый дефект структуры, то место, где стекло пробивает малейшая точечная нагрузка. У Лайта не должно ничего щемить. У него не должно быть дефектов.

Он садится на колени перед L, позволяет тому обнять себя – или, скорее, вцепиться в себя. Пальцы L, комкающие его пижаму, неожиданно сильные. Должно быть, он очень опечален. Возможно, он и сам не помнит, как оказался в прихожей. Лайт думает, что никогда не пропустил бы момент, когда L начал ходить во сне, однако доказательства налицо. Или, возможно, его бессонница вернулась? Лайт всегда думал, что, будучи в своем уме, этот бледный засранец сам подводил себя к неизбежному дрейфу по морю крайнего истощения, однако, похоже, в этом было и кое-что другое, продиктованное физическими причинами.

− Давай, иди сюда, вот так, − роняет он на автомате все те фразы, что говорят стереотипные персонажи однообразных порождений киноиндустрии. Речевой аппарат с точностью воспроизводит нужные интонации. Собственная речь успокаивает Лайта, и он на секунду забывает, что тут нет никого, перед кем ему нужно было бы поддерживать иллюзию сопереживания. Он позволяет L обвить свою шею руками, кладет ему ладонь на спину, представляя, как это сделал бы кто-то заботливый, кто-то ненастоящий, говорящий фразами из сценария, ориентированного на аудиторию от семи лет. – Я здесь. Я _всегда_ буду здесь.

L начинает раскачиваться, заставляя Лайта двигаться вместе с ним. Усталость после адреналинового выброса и монотонное движение – вправо-влево, вправо-влево – делают его вялым. Лайт остро чувствует последствия недосыпания. Это может сказаться на эффективности его мозговой деятельности. Лайту нужно вернуться в постель, отключиться еще на пару часов, до отрезвляюще-резкого сигнала будильника.

− Идем в кровать, Рюдзаки, − говорит он, берет L за плечи (кости отчетливо прощупываются сквозь пижаму, сквозь кожу – хрупкие, почти сахарные), заставляя его отстраниться. Тот издает разочарованные звуки, но повинуется, покорно поднимается, когда его тянут вверх. Лайт ведет его в спальню, укладывает в кровать – все происходит так медленно, что комната успевает окраситься нежными цветами зари. Стены становятся пыльно-розовыми, потом оранжевеют. Воздух словно бы очищается. L поджимает ноги, чтобы стать еще меньше, совсем маленьким. Его зрачки почти не реагируют на свет, как у покойника. Он ждет, когда на него опустят одеяло, а после заползает под него и затихает там, в душной темноте. 

Лайт ложится рядом, закрывает глаза, но тут же открывает их вновь. Его взгляд фиксируется на подкрашенной рассветным заревом стене, но не замечает многообразия цветов, не замечает ничего, достойного внимания. Какая-то часть сознания Лайта не может успокоиться. Она, как компьютерная программа, по умолчанию производящая непрерывный анализ данных, уже оперирует новыми фактами.

Так много нужно обдумать.

*** *** ***

Утро преподносит новые сюрпризы. L отказывается есть.

Лайт чувствует, как плотное, тяжелое ощущение в висках становится все настойчивей: мозг словно разбухает, усталый, инертный. Кофе не помогает прояснить сознание, но уже сейчас понятно, что через какие-то десять-пятнадцать минут пульс начнет зашкаливать. Лайт мрачно скалится: тысячелетия эволюции, а все, чего смогло добиться вот это упорядоченное скопление молекул, называемое человеческим телом, – избавиться от хвоста.

L отворачивается от очередной порции риса.

− Я должен тебя уговаривать? – Лайт теряет терпение. У него совершенно нет времени разбираться с этим сейчас. Сил тоже нет.

В такие моменты ему хочется, чтобы L просто не было, чтобы он никогда не существовал. Так люди мечтают о том, чтобы не было землетрясений, цунами и эпидемий чумы – безнадежно, без особой веры. Наличие L в этой вселенной и в этом доме − свершившийся факт реальности, и от осознания этого тоже не спастись. Он кривит тупое, лишенное всякой мысли лицо, но стоит только придвинуть ложку к его рту, тут же начинает сжимать губы очень крепко, словно упрямый избалованный ребенок.

− Хочешь просидеть весь день голодным? – вновь обращается к нему Лайт. Он знает, что угрозы бесполезны, но удержаться так сложно.

Нужно найти причину. У всего есть причина, даже у раздражающих капризов бывшего светила криминалистики.

− Плохо себя чувствуешь, Рюдзаки? – голос Лайта смягчается.

Палец L скользит по поверхности стола, с невероятным тщанием вырисовывая бессмысленную каракулю, а может быть, дождевого червя или лемнискату Бернулли. Какое-то время Лайт следит за его движением, выбешивающе-неторопливым, иногда прерываемым долгими паузами, а после переводит взгляд на лицо самого L. Тот по-прежнему кривится – недовольно и отчаянно, будто ни за что не хочет смыкать зубы с левой стороны.

Точно, зубы.

Чертов пожиратель сахара.

− Да неужели, − фыркает Лайт, хватая L за подбородок, и предпринимает попытку разжать его челюсти. L крутит головой и мычит, пытаясь вырваться, его тонкие руки совершают хаотичные движения, слишком слабые, чтобы походить на реальное сопротивление. В конце концов, Лайт все-таки заставляет его открыть рот, несмотря на то, что он продолжает громко и бессвязно жаловаться.

Что ж. Глубокий кариес еще никому не доставлял приятных ощущений. 

Лайт определенно уже опаздывает, но проблема с зубной болью сама себя не решит. Определенно, придется брать отгул. Что Лайта по-настоящему волнует, так это то, как кому-то в состоянии L лечат зубы. Может быть, под общим наркозом? Как заставить кого-то, кто едва ли вообще что-либо понимает (что-то дергает внутри Лайта, как если бы лифт резко пошел вверх – лунатизм-не-лунатизм, что это, что это было?) просидеть полчаса, час с открытым ртом, как заставить его не дергаться, когда стоматолог включит страшно визжащую бор-машину?..

Возможно – хоть в это и сложно поверить, − мать Лайта не так уж и глупа. Жизненный опыт иногда компенсирует недостаток научного знания, и это определенно тот случай. Ягами Сатико ничуть не ошибается, считая, что L не место в жизни Лайта. Он мешает ему исправно работать, из-за него Лайт не может задержаться на службе дольше, чем до девяти вечера, а это тормозит его карьеру. Из-за него Лайт не обзаводится семьей – ужины на двоих и рождение детей кажутся совершенно излишними, но, возможно, статус женатого человека пошел бы Лайту на пользу. Никогда нельзя исключать социальные ценности из уравнения. Что касается L, то его слишком много, а избавиться от него было бы так просто… 

Лайт берет отгул.

Лайт ищет в интернете клинику, где врачи лечат зубы пациентам-инвалидам.

Лайт почти готов признать, что он обходит вниманием что-то очень значительное, что-то крайне существенное. Он ищет, что же мог пропустить, ощущение внутреннего сбоя не отпускает его, пока он напяливает на L свитер – не белый, голубой, − надевает на него носки.

− Просто постарайся не снимать их, Рюдзаки, − говорит он, но L, вопреки ожиданиям, не торопится их стаскивать. Должно быть, его отвлекает от любимого занятия боль в зубе. L ощупывает ноющую десну языком – когда он так делает, выражение его лица становится крайне неодобрительным. – Не хотелось бы опоздать на прием… Хотя знаешь, что странно? То, что я нашел у тебя всего два кариозных зуба, а не тридцать два. Неужели никто не мог сказать тебе «нет», когда ты требовал очередную дозу сахара? Слабовольные эгоисты. Им всем нужно было от тебя только одно – твой образ мышления, вот они и готовы были плясать под твою дудку. Если задуматься, я намного благороднее их, − Лайт едва заметно улыбается своим словам. – Мне от тебя ничего не надо. Ну, не смотри на меня так. Секс не в счет.

L не слишком занимают его откровения. Он усаживается на пол и смотрит в окно, склонив голову. В его огромных инопланетных глазах отражение неба с крохотными облаками кажется переводной картинкой.

− Ну же, пошли, − зовет его Лайт. – Тебе не сделают больно. Ты даже ничего не почувствуешь… Идем. Я куплю тебе что-нибудь. Эту штуку для рисования? Кажется, тебе нравится рисовать. И почему ты вечно смотришь на небо?..

L молчит. Впрочем, как обычно.

*** *** ***

Нет ничего более умиротворяющего чем сон под газовой анестезией. Глаза L закрыты. Грудь медленно поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию. Глядя на лицо L под ларингеальной маской, Лайт думает о вероятностях и о не случившемся. Как легко было избавиться от L навсегда без всякой помощи со стороны богов смерти, этого уродливого, до неприличности могущественного отребья. Пока в мире существовали металлические столовые приборы, крутые лестницы и снотворное, это было секундным делом, но Лайт не хотел пачкать руки. Он еще помнил, с чего все начиналось: он хотел сделать мир лучше, хотел, чтобы никто никого не убивал. Если кто-то умирает сам по себе от сердечного приступа – это не считается.

Сердечный приступ. Какая ирония. Лайт был уверен, что именно он и должен был драматически оборвать полное дурных привычек существование умнейшего из детективов современности, и Тетрадь Смерти тут ни при чем. Однообразный рацион, практически полностью лишенный овощей и фруктов, нарушение осанки, из-за которого ухудшается циркуляция крови, недостаток свежего воздуха и солнечного света… Неминуемое ослабление сердечной мышцы. Переутомление. Ранняя смерть от инфаркта. 

Возможно, нужно было немного подождать. Не торопиться так, не сходить с ума. Подливать L кофе и позволять ему раз за разом выигрывать в шахматы. Вода камень точит, так ведь говорят?..

Теперь L навечно при нем – как детская травма или плохая кредитная история. Может быть, еще не поздно вернуть его в Англию? Когда все это только случилось – ну, эта не слишком впечатляющая история с единовременным сокращением умственных способностей L примерно на 98%, − Роджер (кажется, так звали нового Ватари – того, кто приглядывал за этим гадюшником для малолетних гениев) писал обоим Ягами письма с просьбами отправить L на родину. Лайт раз за разом безукоризненно вежливо отвечал: у него есть ряд причин полагать, что в Японии тому будет комфортней. О нем, разумеется, позаботятся. Его, конечно же, не сдадут в специальную клинику. Он даже приглашал Роджера приехать навестить L – почему бы и нет? Политика открытости и гласности приносит свои плоды, а Лайту жизненно необходимо, чтобы ему доверяли. Конечно же, Роджер не мог приехать, и конечно же, Лайт ни за что не отправил бы L в Англию. Слишком велик риск. Кроме того, в чем-то компания L намного лучше, чем общество одной из этих самостоятельных, хищных женщин, что любят проводить время в одиночестве, но совсем не против состоять с Лайтом в долгосрочных отношениях. У него на работе полно этих гарпий, считающих, что он должен быть в восторге от их упругих грудей и мягких губ, покрытых глянцевым блеском пристойных оттенков. Лайту они, разумеется, не интересны. Он равнодушен к женским прелестям. Мужчины его тоже не привлекают. Иногда он размышляет над феноменом своей сексуальности и приходит к выводу, что ему нравится вызов. Соперничество. Противостояние. Что он в действительности не может понять – так это почему ему все еще хочется прикасаться к бледному на грани отталкивающего телу L, когда тот не может уже ничего ему противопоставить. Должно быть, само его существование подразумевает некий элемент «вопреки». Эта мысль заставляет предвкушающее сжаться что-то в Лайтовом солнечном сплетении. Борьба и преодоление. Это даже заводит, когда не подразумевает под собой ненужных рисков.

Дверь кабинета открывается. Врач устало снимает очки.

− Мы закончили, господин Ягами, но понадобится некоторое время, чтобы наш пациент смог прийти в себя после наркоза.

− Разумеется, − кивает Лайт.

Это частная клиника; персонал очень вежливый и внимательный. Тут L называют «особым пациентом», словно он, без малого, имеет отношение к королевской семье. Никто здесь – от анестезиолога до санитарки, − и не подозревает, что раньше L был куда более особенным.

Лайта пропускают в кабинет. Он садится рядом с кушеткой, на которой лежит L, и долго вглядывается в его лицо. Совокупность черт становится такой знакомой, что вычленять в ней что-то странное и неприятное все сложнее. Дискомфорт вызывает лишь необычайно осознанное выражение лица L, но это все из-за сна. Последствия наркоза.

− Просыпайся, Рюдзаки, − шепчет Лайт, прикасаясь к волосам L, трогая пальцами его лоб. – Давай, становись прежним.

Наверно, из-за того, что Лайт забывает уточнить, каким именно «прежним» L должен стать, тот очень – мучительно – долго не просыпается.

*** *** ***

− Смотри, − говорит Лайт. Из его терпения можно создавать континенты и возводить на них горы, им можно наполнять моря. Тонкий кончик пластикового стилуса, имитирующего карандаш, скользит по детской магнитной доске для рисования.

С какой стати ему вздумалось объяснять умственно отсталому, как надо рисовать? Это не его ребенок, не его… никто. Лайт чувствует, что с ним что-то происходит, но не знает, что это, как не знает и ответа на предыдущий вопрос.

Под ненастоящим грифелем палочки-карандаша расцветает хризантема, чем-то смахивающая на фейерверк. Не слишком красивая. Лайт вообще сомневается, что можно нарисовать что-то приятное глазу на этой дурацкой доске.

− Давай, − Лайт вручает магнитный карандаш L. Тот смотрит на него с недоумением, а после пытается запихнуть его в рот. – Нет, это не еда. Это для рисования. Вот, − Лайт заставляет L сжать карандаш, придерживая его руку своей, а потом вместе с ним проводит дрожащую линию на доске. – Ну? Музеи мира развяжут войну ради твоих произведений?..

Он отпускает холодную ладошку L. Тот роняет карандаш на кровать, выглядя при этом потрясенным. Нет, это совсем не его пальцы только что разжались.

− Полное безумие, − говорит Лайт тихо и трет лицо руками. Ему нужно меньше времени проводить в четырех стенах. Его идеальный разум начинает размягчаться от сидения здесь, в компании этого имбецила. Скоро они начнут понимать друг друга и разговаривать на абсурдном, никогда не существовавшем языке.

L тыкает пальцами в доску. На магнитной поверхности остаются смазанные отпечатки.

Хм. Может, он и не безнадежен.

− Вот так стирают, − объясняет Лайт, на мгновенье забыв, что решил завязать с бессмысленными попытками нести свет знаний туда, где собственными руками погрузил все в темноту.

Он проводит палочкой, закрепленной в углу доски, и хризантема-фейерверк исчезает. L смотрит на это круглыми глазами, а после начинает изучать свой палец. Лайт отыскивает магнитный карандаш в складках одеяла.

− Держи, Ван Гог, − усмехается он, вновь вкладывая тонкую пластиковую штучку в неповоротливую руку L.

Пальцы обхватывают карандаш так крепко, словно хотят перетереть его в труху. L водит им в воздухе, потом – скорее нечаянно, чем специально – прочерчивает кривую линию на доске и снова роняет карандаш. Разевает рот.

− Развлекайся, − Лайт едва ощутимо касается его плеча и уходит на кухню.

Он не раздражен, нет. Возможно, он уже познал дзен. Его не волнует, что смех бога смерти заставляет дребезжать чайные чашки. Его не волнует то, что могут подумать эти тупые, скучные, бесцельные люди. Что-то пошло не так, и что-то _идет_ не так. Но он справится. Он сможет.

Он не такой как все они, а тот единственный, кто мог бы с ним сравниться…

Лайт неторопливо, со вкусом делает чай. Хорошая заварка, вода правильной температуры, никакой спешки. Приятно, когда все идет как надо. У чая красивый цвет, чуть красноватый. Лайт подыскивает ему название, подбирает аналогии, пока несет чашки в спальню.

L на кровати по-прежнему занят магнитной доской. Он с силой перечеркивает розоватое поле крест-накрест, потом неловко выводит какие-то закорючки. «Какое уродство», − думает Лайт, глядя на рисунок. Странные неровные линии. Если искусство имитирует жизнь, что бы могли изображать эти загогулины, похожие на танцующих змей или…

…аттракторы Лоренца − ничто иное как компактное инвариантное множество L в трехмерном фазовом пространстве потока…

Рот Лайта приоткрывается. Правая рука вздрагивает, пальцы на секунду цепенеют, и чашка падает, обдавая его ноги кипятком.

L высовывает язык изо рта, словно пытается облизать воздух, и разом стирает все с доски.

**Author's Note:**

> **Пояснения:**
> 
> 1) Тяхан - японское блюдо из риса наподобие плова.
> 
> 2) Кацудонн - обжаренная свиная отбивная, которая режется на ломтики, в течение короткого времени тушится вместе с овощами и взбитым яйцом. Подаётся на рисе.


End file.
